


We have a problem

by littlemissaddict



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Luke and Reggie get into trouble and go to Alex for help
Kudos: 28





	We have a problem

"Alex! Alex!" 

He hears Reggie moments before he comes hurtling through the doors to the studio. When he looks up he can see that Reggie's face is flushed and he's panting as if he's just ran a mile which is ridiculous as they're ghosts he could have just poofed into the studio. 

"We have a problem," Reggie states, still a little breathless. 

"Let me guess. You caused it" he sighs. 

Reggie shakes his head, "No, Luke did" he says just as Luke enters the studio and overhearing Reggie lay the blame on him. He lets out a little indignant 'hey' which causes Reggie to whip his head round to look at him. 

"If anything it was both of us" Luke admits and Reggie shakes his head again, telling Luke it was his fault which leads to them bickering over whatever the hell happened moments before and Alex is still unsure of what is going on but he watches, amused at his two bandmates.

"Okay as entertaining as this is can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" He asks looking between the two boys in front of him, who both stop their bickering and look at him with wide eyes.

"Alex, you have to help us," Reggie says again, still not explaining the situation.

"Yeah and you can't tell Julie it was us" Luke adds, looking slightly more panicked than he was moments before at the thought of Julie finding out what they'd done.

Alex was still confused as neither of them were telling him what had actually happened but he agreed anyway.

"Okay so we were looking for Julie and we went up to her room but she wasn't there" Reggie starts.

Alex sighs, they all know that Julie doesn't like them in her room when she's not there as it's her space, which Alex understands. Back when they were alive he hated when anyone went through his things or into his room when he wasn't there, even if it was just his mom putting his fresh laundry away. Now that they were ghosts he didn't really have anything to call his own space as he shared the studio with the boys.

"Anyway Reggie remembered that she was at school so we thought we'd wait there for her because the day is almost done right?" Luke adds.

"AndthenLukekindabrokeJulie'sdreambox" Reggie says quickly, in fact it was so quick that Alex almost didn't catch what he had said.

"What? Luke how did you even manage that?" He gasps, eyes wide as he looks at the panicking boy in front of him. 

"Does it matter, will you help us fix it or not?" Luke answers, his hands fidgeting in front of him and Alex softens slightly, it was a rare sight to see Luke so nervous as usually nothing fazed him but this was to do with Julie and he knew how Luke felt about her. 

"I'm not sure how much help I can be with this but lead the way" Alex mumbles watching as Luke poofs out and he and Reggie follow.

He was not sure what he was expecting to find in Julie's room when they got there but he definitely wasn't expecting to see Julie. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked between the box on the floor and Luke standing in front of her. She whipped her head round at the tell tale poofing sound of two more ghosts arriving.

"Care to explain this?" she asked, her gaze switching between the three boys now stood quietly in her room.

Surprisingly, Reggie was the first to speak as he quietly rambled beside Alex, who could only just hear what he was saying so he doubted that Julie could, although he used the moment's distraction to take a quick look at the box. From what he could see it was in two pieces, the top had completely come off and its contents was spilled across the floor. It may only need new hinges but that wasn't the point, the box meant a lot to Julie and the boys had trashed it. 

Alex took a deep breath going to apologise but Luke beat him to it, cutting off Reggie's rambling in the process.

"Julie, I'm-I'm so sorry, it was my fault, we came here looking for you but you weren't here so we were going to wait but then I wondered if you had any more killer lyrics in there and then I dropped it" Luke utters his apology.

"We talked about this, boundaries Luke. You promised not to go through my things anymore" Julie says, dropping her arms from where they were crossed at her chest as Luke goes to speak again but she holds up her hand, "Just go please, all of you" she says turning to face Alex and Reggie before couching down to pick everything up. 

Once back in the studio, Luke sits on the couch bringing his hands up to bury his face in them as he lets out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry guys, I really messed up and now Julie doesn't want to talk to us so who knows what that means for the band" he grumbles, his hands now tugging on his hair as he works himself up. He jumps slightly as Alex places a comforting hand on his shoulder when he sits next to him and Reggie joins him sitting on Luke's other side.

"Hey man, it's going to be okay. We've done far worse than this and Julie still wanted to be friends" Alex assures and Luke nods but doesn't look convinced. Shortly after, he poofs out and Alex shares a knowing look with Reggie as they know exactly where Luke has poofed off to.

"I'll be back in a minute" he says, poofing out and leaving Reggie alone in the studio. 

Alex appears moments later on the outside of Julie's door and he takes a few breaths to calm himself before he knocks. He hears the faint noise of her voice telling him to 'come in'

"Hey" he says softly as he enters the room seeing her sat crossed legged on the bed looking through what he guessed was the contents of her dream box. She looked up at the sound of his voice but she didn't look surprised to see him, probably because every time something happened it was always Alex that tried to fix everything.

"Whatcha got there?" He asks coming closer and she shows him the picture that she's holding. He's guessing that it's her mom as he recognises her from the photo that she keeps on her dresser.

"That's my Mom, Dad took it the year before-before she passed" Julie says quietly adding the picture back to the pile in the box, "mom also bought me the box around the same time" she adds letting her fingers trace over the patterns on the box. Now it was starting to make sense to Alex why the box had meant so much to Julie and why she didn't want anyone, especially the boys, to touch it.

"Luke didn't mean to break it, you know how he gets when he's excited but he really is sorry" Alex states watching Julie carefully to try and gauge her reaction "but maybe we could fix it" he suggests, hopefully.

"Maybe" Julie agrees, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a smile.

She shows him a few more pictures from the box, including one of her and Flynn from when they were about seven. They’re both smiling widely at the camera and they’re covered in paint.

“I can’t remember what we were supposed to be doing in that one but I do remember that I accidentally caught her with the paint brush so she retaliated by getting me back which then turned into a paint fight. Mum wasn’t too pleased when she caught us but because we hadn’t made a mess of the room she let us off.” Julie tells him with a smile on her as she looks at the picture fondly.

As she adds the picture back to the box, Alex catches sight of a picture of Julie, Flynn and Carrie. The three girls stand facing the camera with their arms wrapped around each other with big smiles plastered on their faces. He knows that they used to be friends but it feels strange seeing the picture as they all looked so close but then thinking about all the times where he’s seen the interactions between the three and Carrie just seems so cold towards the other two girls leaves him wondering what went on between the three for it to have happened. He wants to ask Julie but he doesn’t want to push her and risk upsetting her again so he decides to leave it as she places the lid back on the box.

“I guess I should go and see if Dad’s free to help me,” she sighs sliding off the bed with the box in her hands. Alex nods, giving her a wave before he poofs back to the garage, once there he notices that Luke's back and he's still pouting but Reggie’s eager to know where Alex has been.

"Alex you're back" he grins excitedly.

"Where'd you go?" Luke asks curiously but still with a frown on his face.

"I see you're still sulking," Alex teases, ignoring Luke’s question as he takes a seat on the couch earning himself a glare from the other boy. "Anyway while you were wallowing in self pity I was solving our, or should I say your, little problem" he shrugs.

“Wait seriously!” Luke exclaims, cheering up significantly as he stares at Alex wide eyed.

“Yes but I should warn you next time you do something to annoy Julie you’re on your own” Alex tells them as Luke jumps up and practically leaps over the coffee table to get to him.

“Alex did I ever tell you you’re the best?” Luke grins at him as he throws his arms around the taller boy.

The moment is broken however by the sound of the garage doors opening which causes all the boys to whip their heads round to see who it is. Julie stands in the doorway with her hands clasped behind her back and she’s bouncing on the balls of her feet like she’s nervous.

“I uh just wanted to apologise for snapping earlier, I-I know you didn’t mean to do it on purpose Luke it’s just I’ve had a long day and that’s the last thing I expected to come home to” she says, a small smile on her face as she speaks.

“No Julie it’s okay we shouldn’t have been in your room in the first place” Luke tells her as he leaves Alex’s side and makes his way towards Julie. “Hug?” he asks hopefully as he opens his arms and Julie smiles wide as she steps forward.

“Come on boys” she says glancing over at Alex and Reggie after pulling away from Luke and the boys join in the hug just like they had done the night they played The Orpheum, knowing now as they did then that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
